The present disclosure relates generally to a lip implant, and more particularly to a silicone lip implant for purposes of lip augmentation and a method for insertion of the lip implant.
Plastic surgery, such as soft tissue augmentation, has long been a popular surgical technique for people wanting to enhance their physical appearance. More recently, lip augmentation, to increase the fullness of the lips, has increasingly become a viable plastic surgery option.
Currently, there are a variety of materials and methods used for lip augmentation. Some of the current techniques provide for temporary lip augmentation via injection of various materials into the lip such as fat, collagen, hyaluronic acid, and particulated dermis or fascia. One of the disadvantages of such temporary techniques is the need for the patient to periodically undergo additional procedures to maintain the lip fullness resulting from the temporary lip augmentation.
Other techniques, such as liquid silicone injections, provide for more permanent lip augmentation. However, liquid silicone injections carry the potential for various problems such as skin ulceration, long-term nodularity and granuloma formation, and chronic cellulitis. Furthermore, it is inherently difficult to remove liquid silicone from the lips should a problem arise or should the patient desire removal.
Other permanent lip augmentation techniques include the implantation of various forms of expanded polytetraflouroethylene (PTFE) such as Gore-Tex® strips or tubular forms of PTFE such as Softform® and Ultrasoft™. Expanded PTFE utilizes the concept of tissue ingrowth into the porous wall of the implant. While beneficial in some areas of the body, implantation of such material into the lips can be detrimental due to the tissue adherence to the implant, which often results in a restriction of lip excursion with an abnormal appearance of facial expression. Furthermore, fluid may accumulate in the tubular forms of PTFE, thereby resulting in an unacceptably high incidence of surgical infection with subsequent loss of implant.
Therefore, what is needed is a lip implant that eliminates, or at least reduces, the above-described problems. Furthermore, instrumentation, and a method for insertion of the lip implant is needed.